Meant to be
by oncer4life11
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding Henvy. Most will be inspired by role plays i did with my friend Kayleigh. This is my way to right the wrong that Adam and Eddy did by not putting these two together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So I was majorly disappointed in Henvy not being end game so I'm going to be doing Henvy one-shots of all kinds. Hope you all will come along while I make up for it in my own brain lol. Some of these one-shots are inspired by role plays with my good friend Kayleigh.**

 **So this one is a au high school one-shot. Henry and Ivy as high school sweethearts, getting a interesting class assignment.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 1

Henry is sitting in home ec when Ivy walks in, taking the seat next to him, and they kiss "Hey you…"

"Hi babe" Ivy grins "having a good day?"

Henry chuckles "Better know I'm here with you, plus last class of the day" he raises his eyebrow.

Ivy blushes "Plus its Friday?"

Henry nods "Exactly."

Ivy smiles "After this week… I need a relaxing weekend."

"Don't count on it" Henry mumbles.

Ivy raises a eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Nick as this class too… he says we're getting one of those dolls this weekend…"

"You mean…?"

Henry nods "Yep, one of those dolls we have to take care of" he groans.

"Great…" Ivy exaggerates.

The couple walk out of class a hour later, both carrying a baby carrier.

"Are your parents really going to be okay with me staying with these things involved now?" Ivy asks.

"It's homework technically" Henry shrugs. "Plus working together can only help with this one right?"

Ivy stares down at what she can pretend are their 'twins' one a boy and one a girl "I guess, yeah."

Later on they are both sitting on Henry's bed, their backs leaning against the wall, each holding a baby 'feeding' it. Ivy sighs, a small smile on her face as she gives the bottle "This could really be us one day…"

Henry chuckles "Yeah it could I guess…"

Ivy looks over at him "Would you want it to be?"

Henry bites his lip, staring down at the doll he was holding "One day yeah… I mean, its not really something teenage boys think about. But… I really do love you, and could see that in our future…"

Ivy smiles "Me too… I mean years from now obviously. After high school and college… once we are settled and ready."

Henry nods "Sounds good to me." Henry then settles the baby cradled on his thighs, and looks at the paper from the assignment "We need names for them…"

"That's right…" Ivy bites her lip "Well… for our girl" she says giving a smile "what about… Autumn? You know, since we meet in the fall of eighth grade."

Henry nods "That's perfect… how about for our boy… Mikey?"

Ivy looks down at the doll on Henry's lap "Yeah… Autumn and Mikey" she grins.

Henry chuckles, lifting the doll back up "Okay… Mikey, go to mama while daddy showers."

Ivy blushes, as she accepts the doll from Henry "I think we are a bit attached…"

Henry blushes as he takes out clothes to change into after his shower, he goes back over to the bed and kisses her head, then goes into the bathroom to shower.

Ivy grins down at the dolls "is it weird that I'm kinda attached to you two?" Then Ivy chuckles "I guess… it's more the idea of you guys. I mean, me and Henry are young, we need to wait for babies. But… at the same time, I'm not sure I want to wait. Call me weird if you want… I just… my mom wasn't all that great and I want to prove I can be better…"

"You will be" Henry says, having heard it all.

Ivy blushes "Oh… um, how much did you hear?"

Henry walks over "Enough… enough to tell you, you will be great. The fact you want to be better… you already have a great start."

Ivy pecks his lips "you are awesome, you know that?"

"You tell me a lot" Henry chuckles.

"It's true. I'm very lucky" Ivy adds.

Later that night Henry slips out of his room for water, spotting his mom on the couch "Oh, hey mom…"

Emma turns around to look "Hey kid, get the babies to sleep?" she teases.

Henry chuckles, moving to sit next to his mom "yeah, Ivy and hers is in the guest room, and mine is out too."

Emma nods "Is it making you think twice about babies?"

Henry nods "definitely for now yeah. I mean one day… I'd like to."

Emma smiles, ruffling his hair "Good, cause I'm way to young to be a grandma yet" she teases.

Henry laughs "no plans on making that happen anytime soon mom, I promise."

Emma leans in and kisses his head "Good, now get to bed kid."

Henry chuckles "Night mom."

"Night kid" Emma smiles.

Henry grabs a cup of water then heads back to his room. He check his phone one last time, going into his gallery looking at a picture of Ivy and the dolls and grins "One day…" he whispers. He goes into his texts and types Ivy _Night, love you._

 _Love you too_ Ivy texts back.

Henry smiles, setting his phone aside, and quickly falling asleep.

 **Alright guys, thoughts? Should I do more one-shots? If yes, I can't guarantee how often I will post here, but I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to my series of Henvy one-shots. Please don't forget to hit the follow and like buttons to know when I update:)**

 **This one-shot is based where Henry met Ivy first, instead of Jacinda. And Tremaine doesn't approve of Henry at all, so they have to sneak around to see each other.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 2: Secret meet up

Henry is squatted down by a tree, placing the last few items out on the blanket he had laying on the ground. It was there spot, it was peaceful and quite, by a pond, it was where they met months ago. But they had a problem, her mother. Tremaine was all about status and power. Neither of which Henry had in this realm. He puts the final thing onto the blanket, when he hears a noise of a stick breaking. He turns around just in time, to see Drizella walk out of the trees. "Hey beautiful…" he says walking up to her.

Drizella grins widely; wrapping her arms around his neck "Hey handsome" she says pecking his lips.

Henry grins into the kiss, he pulls away enough to rest their foreheads together "I'm glad you made it."

Drizella beams "Me too… mother made it tough today… but I'm here." she then looks over seeing the picnic "Someone went a bit overboard" she says with a sweet giggle.

Henry blushes "I just wanted it to be nice…"

Drizella takes his hand "I'm with you… that's plenty right there."

Henry kisses her back, then steps back taking her hand "You look gorgeous by the way…" he smiles, leading her to the blanket.

Drizella blushes sitting down "Thank you… I look no different than usual" she says, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Who said I only meant today?" Henry smirks.

"Look who is all full of compliments today?" Drizella blushes more.

Henry scoots closer, leaning back on his hands "I think it's called love."

"Love?"

Henry nods "I love you Drizzy, so much. More then I've ever felt for someone before."

"I could say the same for you handsome" Drizella grins, kissing him. Then she pulls away "What did you bring?" she asks sweetly.

Henry smiles "We got fresh grapes today, some bread and cheese…" he points out "I got apple as well if you like?"

Drizella grins "That sounds great…"

Henry takes a couple grapes off the branch, feeding them to her.

Drizella hums in approval as she chews the grape; slicing some bread, as well as some cheese for them. She then passes some to Henry "You made sure it was okay to take this right?" she asks worriedly. Henry may have been part of the resistance trying to take down her mother, but she didn't want to give them reason to dislike her more.

"Yes, I made sure first" Henry grins, feeding her grape.

Drizella hums "You really do love me huh?"

"More then you know" Henry says pecking her lips.

A little while later Henry and Drizella lay on the blanket, their clothes thrown about, a second blanket covering them.

Drizella hums, nuzzling closer "hmm… that was amazing."

"Yeah… it was" Henry grins.

"I want this… like daily, not hiding."

"We can you know…" Henry says, rolling onto his side facing her now.

"My mother?" Drizella raises a eyebrow.

"We can run away together. Me and you, have a future together, no hiding" Henry says hopeful.

"You'd… really do that?"

Henry nods, pecking her lips "I'd move mountains…"

Drizella thinks about it a moment, then nods "Let's do it… we'll run away together."

 **What do you think? A part 2?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for coming back to Meant to be. Thank you for the follows and like, as well as the comments.**

 **This is part 2 of Secret meet up (chapter 2.)**

Chapter 3 Secret meet up part 2

Later that night, Henry is waiting in the same spot he had met Tremaine at. He nervously twiddles his hands. Henry had many thoughts rolling through is mind: Did Ivy change her mind? Did Tremaine find out? What if this was all some big joke to her? That question made his stomach drop. He walks over to his motorcycle, to recheck he had everything he needed. Then he heard a noise of someone clearing their throat. Henry turns to not find Drizella, but Tremaine.

"So its true?" Tremaine walks towards him.

"What is?" Henry asks, trying to act dumb.

"Your… machine there" Tremaine waves her hand at his bike "all your stuff packed onto it…"

"That's none of your business" Henry points out, hand going the handle of his sword.

"It is so my business" Tremaine hisses "that is my daughter…"

"Wow, you actually remember that little detail?" Henry says, smirking "cause from what I hear… since Anastasia has been gone, you seemed to have forgotten that detail."

"That's none of your business boy" Tremaine says with even more venom in her voice.

"It is when it has to do with the woman I love…"

"Love?" Tremaine laughs "what would you know about love?"

Before Henry could answer, Ivy steps through the trees, going to Henry "I could ask you the same thing mother."

"How… Ivy, they had you" Tremaine says confused, she had Ivy being held.

"You forget I have power mother, those men had no power against me" Ivy smirks.

"I guess I'll have to keep that in mind, when I have others watch you. Seems only I can, at least I thought I could" Tremaine says, still eyeing Henry with a disgusted type face. "Now come Drizella, let's get you home…" she says turning to walk away.

"No, I'm not coming home mother" Drizella says, sternly.

Tremaine turns around, eyeing up her daughter "You WILL come Drizella, you listen to your mother my dear."

"No… I'm not coming. I'm sick of you controlling me. I'm sick of you acting like Henry is nothing. Yes, he has no status or name, but none of that means anything to me. I want to be with HIM, because I LOVE him, mother. You won't stop me from being with him, ever do you hear me."

Tremaine laughs "I see someone grew some bravery… now stop trying to fool us. Come. Now."

"She isn't going anywhere" Henry speaks up, stepping in front of her "I won't let you."

Tremaine raises her hand, about to do something, but Drizella freezes her, and then turns to Henry "You have the bean, right?"

Henry nods "You are sure about this, your sister, she could still be here?"

Drizella nods "I'll come back one day for her… let's just go before she tries stopping us again."

Henry quickly grabs her bags she brought, tying them down on the back off the bike; he motions for her to come over to him. He helps her onto the bike and gets it started; he tosses the bean, opening a portal. Drizella looks back at her mother, biding her goodbye one last time, she wraps her arms around Henry, telling him to go ahead. Henry releases the clutch, hits the gas, and through the portal they go.

 _6 months later_

Henry steps into the loft apartment he and Drizella, now Ivy, shared in Storybrooke. It was the one that once belonged to his grandparents. "Ivy…?"

Ivy smiles hearing his voice, she pokes her head around the curtain that provides privacy "Be right down Henry." She walks down the stairs, her six month pregnant belly rounding out her middle.

Henry smiles "Hi beautiful" he says, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, his hands going to the sides of her belly, and kisses her.

Ivy smiles, kissing him back "Hi handsome, me and little man missed you."

"I missed you two too" Henry smiles, and he feels a light kick.

Ivy smiles "See, he heard his daddy and kicked, he's saying 'hi daddy' " she chuckles.

Henry blushes, giving her stomach a light caress. "So… I got the groceries… I can put them away, while you rest."

"Henry…" Ivy says, raising his eyebrow.

"What? I'm just taking care of you… like I promised I would…" Henry says sincerely.

Ivy sighs, biting her lip knowing he's right "Fine, but I want to point out, I'm pregnant, not made of glass."

"I know, I know. Just let me help okay?" Henry pleads.

Ivy chuckles, with a sigh, kissing him. "Can you believe its six months now? Six months of no hiding? no threat from HER?"

"Six amazing months…" Henry grins "I got you, our little man. I'm with all my family again."

"I have to admit, the technology here is pretty amazing too" Ivy nods, rubbing his arm "Thank you, for saving me like this."

"You saved me to you know, in different ways but, still."

Ivy raises on her tip toes, and kisses him "We saved each other."

Henry nods "And we always will."

"God, we are so cheesy" Ivy chuckles "but I kind of like it."

"I'm rubbing off on you huh?" Henry teases.

Ivy blushes "In many ways" she says, moving her hands to sit atop his on her stomach.

Henry sighs as they feel more kicks "I'm glad I almost hit you that day with my bike…"

"Me too honestly… we ended up fixing each other without realizing it."

Henry smiles, pulling her in close kissing her passionately, feeling the baby's kicks against his own stomach; he eventually pulls away, leaning their foreheads together. They had come a long way in this year of knowing each other; no more secret meetings, raced off to a new realm, and now a baby on the way. Yep, this may not have been quite the adventure he envisioned all those years ago when he rode off into the portal from Storybrooke, but he sure as hell was glad it happened this way.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Let me know what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to meant to be guys** **. Okay guys this oneshot is request from my RP partner Kayleigh who I rp Henvy with, to add the child we came up with for Henry and Ivy, named Brendon. So I decided to do something fall inspired, since I am in that kind of mood right now lol.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 4: All the little possibilities

Ivy stands at the stove, making her family breakfast; thinking about the last several months. It was now October; but back in April the little family moved to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine from Boston. Henry, her husband was a writer; so they decided to move away from the city, to help him write. The town was also where he grew up, Ivy was happy to move to his hometown for him. She had lucked out, that the towns top law firm was in need of a new partner, which Ivy was plenty willing to fill the spot. What they lucked out the most was their home. It was nice and close to the center of town, near the park (walking distance actually) and not far from her job and the school. The selling point: the fact from their bedroom, they could see the water. But then there was their surprise, their family was growing by four little feet. They already had a five year old son Brendon. But now, she is 17 weeks along with twins.

Ivy was taken from her thoughts hearing giggles from upstairs, she gave Henry the task of dressing Brendon that morning, since they would be spending a good part of the next several hours outside at the towns fall festival. As Ivy cooks, her free hand instinctually goes to her bump that was now slightly showing underneath the shirt she borrowed from Henry. Ivy turns in time to see her son come into the room. He's in jean pants, and a flannel shirt, Henry comes in a few seconds later wearing a similar outfit, holding a sweatshirt for both he and Brendon. Ivy grins "There are my favorite guys…"

"Mama, wook… me and daddy match" Brendon says proudly, pointing to himself and Henry.

Ivy squats down "I see, and you look very handsome too" she says, kissing his cheek, then looks up and gives Henry a wink.

Brendon blushes "Like daddy?"

"Just like daddy" Ivy nods, as she stands up, she then moves to Henry and kisses him "You did good."

Henry smiles "I tried to think how you would've dress him."

"Well, I say it worked" Ivy laughs "so I have breakfast ready. Pancakes, strawberries and grapes, and bacon. Chocolate milk for the little man, orange juice for us…"

"That sounds good" Henry smiles, pecking her lips "You sit down, I'll dish it up, alright?"

Ivy nods, she wanted to protest, but knew Henry would insist, and Brendon would agree with him. "Okay" she says, getting the drinks and having Brendon sit with her.

Once they are done, Ivy sets Brendon up in the living room with the Disney channel, while she showered and Henry cleaned up from breakfast. A half hour later Ivy comes down to find Henry sitting with Brendon watching a Halloween episode of one of his shows, she was dressed just like her guys; in jeans and a flannel, her usual clothes just barely fitting now with her bump.

"Are you boys ready?" Ivy asks, one hand going to her bump.

Henry turns around on the couch "Yep, we've seen this one huh bud?"

Brendon grins "Yep, we're ready mama. Babies ready too?" he asks, giving the bump a kiss.

Ivy smooths over his hair "Their excited to I think" she chuckles "put on your sweatshirts guys, I was hoping to walk…"

They both nod, and do as she says. Once outside, both parents take one of Brendon's hands, the boy grinning as they walk. Brendon points out the different Halloween decorations he sees as he walks, him declaring his favorite was a Frankenstein blowup down the street from their home. Brendon's eyes go wide when they reach town square where it is all set up, the mayor's office across the way. There was food stands and game booths; a tractor set up for hayrides, a pen with three pony's kids could ride, even a area for kids to get their face painted.

"What first Bren?" Henry asks.

Brendon grins looking around "Games?"

Ivy nods "Okay Bren, you lead the way."

Brendon walks ahead, as Henry and Ivy walk behind, saying hi to people. Brendon chooses a ring toss game. After two games he wins a pumpkin stuffed animal, it had arms and legs. Next they head to the ponies. Brendon happily giggles as he rides, Henry right beside him, and Ivy taking pictures and video of it. Leading to her thinking about once the twins where there.

Thinking about how, Henry could push the double stroller, while she walked beside the stroller, holding Brendon's hand, the twins babbling away up at Henry. She thinks about having one baby in her arms, and Brendon snuggling into her other side. The look of love coming from Henry as he would watch her with them… all things she couldn't wait for.

Ivy suddenly finds them approaching her "Hi baby, how was it?"

"It was cool mama" Brendon grins "can I get a pony?"

Henry and Ivy laugh "Sorry buddy, no ponies" Henry says gently.

"Awe nuts" Brendon says, snapping his fingers.

Next Ivy insisted on lunch, her and the twins where starving she claims. The family shares a pizza and some fries, all happy with the choice. After lunch the family plays a few more games, winning a couple more prizes. They take Brendon over to the kids craft area, making a picture that Ivy insists will be on the fridge for years to come. After another round of games, they decide to head home for a bit, to warm up and have dinner.

At five thirty, the family heads out again, this time with the new family van (it was bought after learning of the twins) which was holding chairs and blankets for later. They head over to the hayride, where they meet up with Henry's parents; Emma and Killian. They all go on the hayride together, pictures being taken of both couple with Brendon. After as the ride start, Brendon kneels looking over the side of the trailer, Henry keeping a arm around him to keep him safe; earning grins from both Emma and Ivy.

After the hayride, they said goodnight to Emma and Killian. Henry went to the car to get their stuff while Ivy got them popcorn and apple cider. The festival was showing 'It's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown'; they had a projector and deck heaters set up for the special event. They get themselves set up, two chairs and some blankets. Brendon cuddles with Henry in his camp chair wrapped in a blanket while they had the popcorn and cider, Ivy right next to them. Brendon smiles during the program, as it gets to Linus in the pumpkin patch near the end, he starts fighting to stay awake. Ivy notices, waving for Henry to pass him over. Ivy kisses his head, once secured in her arms. She makes sure he's cuddled close, and rubs his back gently; softly humming to him. By the time the credits roll, Brendon is fast asleep, the pair deciding it best to head home instead of staying for the movie being played next. Ivy holds him tight, carrying him to the van, while Henry carried the chairs to the car.

When they get home, Ivy changes him into his jammies Brendon slightly aware "You have fun buddy?"

Brendon nods, rubbing his eyes "fun…"

Ivy pulls the covers up and tucks him in, kissing his cheek "I love you baby."

"I wuv you to mama" Brendon says, as his eyes drift close.

Ivy smiles, giving him one last kiss; she starts walking out but stops in the doorway, turning to watch her son. Both her hands go to her stomach "Next year, you to get to join" she grins, smiling at all the possibilities of their future as a family.

 **Thank you everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed meeting the first of the Henvy kids me and Kayleigh came up with. Thoughts on the chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. Thank you for the likes and follows and comments. How is all yours holiday season going?**

 **So this a Christmas one-shot. This is set sort of cannon. Henry and Ivy got together once the realms reunited. Henry left Jacinda, and Henvy is together. They have Ana living with them; it's forming into them being like parents to her. They also have custody of Lucy, I just feel Jacinda wasn't the best parent. Anyway, Ivy has a secret to share with her family**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 5: Our family is growing

The Mills home was like any other home in Storybrooke this time of year. A lit up Christmas tree is seen through a window. The outside of the home is decorated with lights in some way. Christmas music is heard, and Christmas movies where often playing on the TV. There was laughter and smiles constantly. This year was especially exciting, it was their first as a family. Henry and Ivy had gotten married that October; Lucy was now theirs, them getting full custody. And Ana, well in the year and half since everything, she finally felt loved and accepted.

Ivy currently is sitting in her and Henry's room, wrapping up the special gift for her family, the plan was for it to be the last gift of the day tomorrow morning. For now though, they were going to enjoy the day together. She grins widely when she hears the front door open, and the voices of her husband and the girls fill the hallway. Ivy hears them calling for her after a minute "Coming…" she calls, hiding the gift. Ivy then moves quickly down the steps "hey guys" she grins, as the girls come to hug her.

"Mama Ivy" Lucy smiles "we went and saw great grandma Snow and Grandpa David's farmhouse…"

"Yeah, and they have it all decorated and stuff… and they have Grumpy dressed as Santa for the kids" Ana grins.

"Wow" Ivy smiles, grinning when Henry steps over to peck her lips "sounds like I missed out."

"Well, Mama Ivy will see it tomorrow when we go tomorrow for dinner" Henry says, "minus grumpy as Santa of course."

Lucy smiles "good."

Ivy smiles kissing her head "So… are we already to go for our family night?"

Henry nods, holding up the grocery store bag "got it all; got the chips and salsa; the pizza pockets and mozzarella sticks."

"And we got extra hot chocolate" Lucy gins.

Ivy laughs "A Mills family must. Well, it sounds like we are all set for our movie and games night."

A little bit later, with the sounds of _Elf_ filled the living room. They had chips and salsa set on the large coffee table; and they had sorry set up, ready to play. The family smiles and giggles as they play, watching the movie along the way also. After a couple of rounds of sorry, they decide to sit and watch the movie; it was about half way through the movie. Lucy snuggles up between the couple, while Ana cuddled up to Ivy's left side. As the day continues, more games are played and movies watched.

It was now Christmas eve night, Henry and Ivy bring out plates with pizza pockets, mozzarella cheese sticks and roll ups. It was now the final movie of the night, the girls choose _The Santa Clause 2._ The family starts off on the couch as they are, laughing at the funny parts. Once they were done eating, Lucy and Ana move to the floor, laying down on a bed of blankets the Henry helped them make.

Ivy leans into Henry, cuddling close "I love this… a real family Christmas."

Henry hums, kissing her head "I do too. The girls make this even more special."

Ivy nods "They really do, kids in general seem too."

Henry sighs contently "so… once they are in bed?" he whispers.

Ivy nods "Yeah, presents" she whispers back "the fun begins."

Henry smirks "I like that."

MTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTB

The next morning, Ivy comes down the stairs; her secret gift in hand. She is greeted by the sounds of the girls chattering away together as they go through their stockings.

Henry follows behind her "Merry Christmas girls!"

The girls turn with huge grins on their faces "Merry Christmas" they both cheer, as the adults kiss their heads.

Henry stands back up, noticing the gift "What is that lotus?"

Ivy blushes "just something special for you guys. But I want it to be the last gift."

Henry raises a eyebrow, "Alright lotus, as you wish."

Lucy looks between them "Well, we better get going then, shouldn't we."

Both Ivy and Henry laugh at the girls statement "I guess so huh?" Henry nods.

The family then went on to the usual Christmas activities. Ana was deemed to play Santa, having being given the special Santa hat for the job. They take turns opening gifts, each getting nice gifts from one another. They got clothes, toys, games, movies, and even some treats as well. It was a great first Christmas as a official family. Once they all had opened their final gifts, the three look at Ivy.

Ivy sighs, she grabs the present she brought down "Alright you guys. This is for all of you. So open it together."

They nod, Henry looks at the girls "You guys get the paper then we will do the rest together."

The girls rip off the paper, finding a clothing box, stuffed full. Henry then opens the box, finding three white shirts, each one with a paper sitting on top, one for each of them. Henry's says 'Daddy'. Lucy's said 'promoted to big sister' and Ana's says the same. Once they looked more closely, on the bottom of the box is a sonogram picture and a paper that reads 'coming July 2019'. All three look to her with wide grins on their faces, her eyes filling with tears.

"Is this real lotus?" Henry asks, as the girls both move to hug her tight.

"It is. You aren't mad are you?" Ivy asks, suddenly nervous.

Henry shakes his head, the girls both move sensing they should. Henry moves to next to her, hugging her tight, breathing her scent "I'm so damn happy lotus, I truly am."

Ivy's eyes tear up more "You mean it?"

Henry nods, kissing her. He then pulls away some, placing his hand on her still flat stomach "I wish I found out first though. But this was a magical way to find out. How far along are you Ivy?"

"I hit nine weeks yesterday" Ivy smiles "I've only known a few weeks, and believe me, it was hard to keep it a secret." Ivy leans into Henry and looks at the girls "what about you guys, what do you guys think?"

"This is so exciting" Lucy practically sequels.

Ivy smiles at her, and then looks to Ana "what about you Ana?"

Ana bites her lip "mine says big sister…"

Ivy nods, she bites her lip walking over to her sister "yeah it does. Look, I know technically you are my big sister. But, with all of this, things changed. And I know you see us as parents now… so I thought…"

Ana moves quickly to hug her "You thought right" she says quietly "I just, I was afraid you did it just to be nice, and not meant it.

Henry watches as Lucy sits in his lap "you get the title of big sister if you want it Ana."

Ana smiles at him and nods "I want it."

"Our family is growing" Lucy smiles.

Ivy nods "It really is, the best Christmas ever."

"I have to agree" Henry says, "No other gift could beat it."

 **Happy holidays to guys, hope you enjoyed this Henvy one-shot. Thoughts? Ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the continued support of Meant to be, it means the world to me.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 6: being there for you

Henry walks out the hot food line in the cafeteria, and looks around, and spots her. And he starts walking over to her. Ivy was new to the high school, and yet, she is already the subject to rumors. He finds her reading a book, picking at the pizza on her tray. "Can I sit here?" he asks motioning to the chair across from her.

Ivy glances up, and then looks at the chair "Go for it" she nods.

Henry sets his tray down, and then sits "So, what do you think of Storybrooke high?"

Ivy glances up at him "it's a school…" she shrugs.

Henry nods, taking a bite of the pizza "Can I ask you something else?" he asks as he chews on the bite of pizza.

Ivy takes a bite of her own pizza, "I guess so yeah?"

"Are you sitting alone cause of all the rumors?"

Ivy sighs, she sets her book down, and crosses her arms, setting them on the table "Look, I don't get, what you are trying to get at here?"

"I'm just trying to be a friend. Someone to talk to?"

"With the girl subject to rumors?" Ivy asks, raising a eyebrow.

Henry nods "Yeah" he shrugs "why not? Even if it's true… who doesn't need friends?"

"It's true…" Ivy says softly.

"What is?" Henry asks.

"The rumor" Ivy says, biting her lip, sighs looking around "I'm pregnant."

Henry nods "I'm Henry, by the way."

"Ivy" she nods. "And you really mean it? The friend thing?"

"Of course" Henry nods "sounds like you need one. And I would like to be that friend."

Ivy taps her finger, thinking about it "Yeah, let's be friends" she nods.

 **MTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTB**

Ivy sits on her bed, her hand on her 5 month bump, rubbing gentle circles, reading her text book, looking up when she hears a knock "Come in…"

Henry peeks his head in chuckling "I brought doughnuts…" he says, waving the bag.

"You my friend, are me and peanuts best friend" Ivy grins, making grabby hands at the bag.

Henry laughs, walking over, sitting on the side of the bed, handing the bag to her "I got the chocolate with chocolate frosting like you wanted."

Ivy looks inside, taking one out "You… are awesome."

Henry shakes his head "That's what friends are for. I just want you to know I'm here."

"I know" Ivy nods, suddenly taking his hand, and putting it on her belly "peanuts kicking..."

Henry feels the kicks "Wow… that must feel so weird…"

Ivy blushes "It kinda feels cool, once he's bigger…"

"He? You found out it's a boy?" Henry asks.

Ivy shakes her head "fingers crossed at my appointment in a few days I can find out."

"You decide yet?" Henry asks, as he sips his coffee.

Ivy sighs "my head and heart are saying two different things…"

Henry nods, biting his lip "if it means anything… I think you could be a good mom."

"You've known me what… two months?"

"Yeah, but I can see how much you love this baby Ivy. A love for the kid is just as important as anything else."

"Not according to my mom… if I keep them, I'm out, on my own."

"Not completely…" Henry says, raising a eyebrow.

"Henry… I don't expect you…"

"Maybe I want to Ivy. You are my friend… the baby" he points to her belly "is my friends sweet baby. I'm there, whether you like it or not."

Ivy blushes, eye's tearing up "you are way too good to me Henry…"

"Well, get used to it."

 **MTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTMBMTBMTBMTBMTB**

Henry nervously paces the waiting room; Ivy had went into delivery a while ago now. He couldn't wait to meet the little guy. It had been a long few months since Ivy decided she was keeping her baby, leading to her being kicked out by her mom. His moms, being the way they were; allowed Ivy to live with them, she got her own room, and her son would share the room. They had grown close since she moved in, he liked her, but he wasn't sure how she felt about him, understandably her focus was the baby, as it should be. Henry then sees a doctor walk out, his moms where in the room with her "Is she the baby okay?"

The man nods "Yes, mom and baby are healthy and doing great. They are being moved back to her room now, and you 'll be able to see them."

Henry nods "Thank you."

As the doctor leaves Ruby comes out "Hey pup."

Henry goes to hug her "Is Ivy okay?"

Ruby smiles, kissing his head "Yes, so is that handsome baby boy of hers."

Henry smiles with a nod, "Can I go see her?"

Ruby nods, moving to put a arm around his shoulders "yeah, she should be in her room now."

Henry is gently led to Ivy's room, he gets to the door frame and he smiles seeing her in the bed, despite just giving birth, she was still his Ivy. She spots him and waves him in "Hey Ivy…" he grins walking over to her.

Ivy smiles sleepily "hey you…" she chuckles, as he comes over and they hug "it's nice seeing a friendly face."

Henry kisses her cheek "Is he okay? Are you?"

Ivy nods "Yeah, he's beautiful Henry. I can't wait for you two to meet." A moment later, a nurse walks in with one those hospital crib things, the baby all swaddled laying inside. He is placed in Ivy's arms, and she motions for Henry to come closer, his mom's leaving the room.

Henry comes to the side of the bed, and sits down next to her and smiles "He's handsome."

Ivy smiles, nudging him a bit "Henry… this is Brendon Henry Belfry."

"Brendon Henry?"

Ivy nods "You are the one person who has been at my side through this whole thing. Even in the beginning when we just met. My mom didn't even stick with me. I wanted his middle name to be after someone important to us…"

"So… me?" Henry asks, feeling touched by the sentiment.

Ivy nods "Yes you" she chuckles "wanna hold him?"

"What if… I don't want to hurt him" Henry says nervously.

"You won't hurt him" Ivy chuckles, shaking her head. "Just hold out your arms…"

Henry bites his lip "Alright, but I am holding you responsible if I do" as he does as she said.

Ivy raises a eyebrow "Excuse me mister… I am the mom here" she laughs, putting Brendon into his arms, adjusting them some, then lays back against the bed.

Henry looks down at Brendon and smiles "hey buddy. I'm Henry, a friend of your mommy's. I'm the guy you've been hearing a lot from" he says, giving Ivy a smile. "I'm not your dad, but I promise to be there for you, you and your mom. Whatever you want, teaching you to ride your bike… throw a baseball, okay I may need help with that myself" he chuckles, and so does Ivy. "but the point is… I'm here for you. As… a uncle, a friend, dad… whatever. You got me okay?" he says, gently, earning a sweet look as if he understood from Brendon.

"I think he is okay with that" Ivy smiles sleepily.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one, got the idea and went with it. Thoughts? Ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one-shot based a possible story me and my friend Kayleigh are possibly going to start work on soon. Based on the idea, if Ana is actually Ivy's daughter; on Ana's 13** **th** **birthday she learns that her 'sister' is actually her mom, and it goes from there, Henry is her love interest, as Ana's teacher. I wanted to write a little something based on the idea in the meantime. Disclaimer: some info in this one-shot maybe different than the actual story's.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 7: night at the fair

Ivy grins as she stands in the doorway of her daughters room, the truth had come out about five months ago, that Ana was not her sister like Ana was raised to think, she was actually Ivy's daughter. Her mother was not happy when Ivy told her the news she was pregnant, but went along with Ivy's decision to keep the baby. As her due date had drawn closer, Ivy had been convinced it was better for both her and her daughter, if she was raised by Victoria instead of Ivy, that Ivy would very much be part of her life, but that wasn't always the case. Now with the truth out, Ana asked for more time with Ivy, which Ivy fought for, without any hesitation. She then takes a step in "You ready Ana?"

Ana looks up from where she sat on the bed "Yeah, I guess so… I wish I could just stay here."

Ivy nods, sitting next to her, taking her hand "I know… but legally…"

Ana sighs "that's not fair though, I should be here with you."

Ivy lets go of her hand, and puts her arm around her, bringing her close to kiss the side of her head "One day okay, but for now… we have to play by the rules; which means, you living with mom… I mean her, full time okay?"

"Okay" Ana nods "are you still seeing Mr. Mills tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going after I drop you off" Ivy grins "You're sure you're okay with it?"

Ana shrugs "I guess so… I mean, I guess it could be a lot worse. He is a really cool teacher."

Ivy grins, grabbing her bag "I know it may seem odd, but your opinion on this means a lot to me."

Ana nods "I like him… I'm okay with it. I think… once he technically isn't my teacher anymore, it won't feel so odd."

"That is fair enough" Ivy chuckles as they walk out to the living room, she say rubbing her arm. "So, you got everything you need for school tomorrow?" she asks, nodding to the girls backpack.

Ana teasingly sighs "this mom side…"

Ivy blushes "What can I say…?"

Ana looks through her bag "It wasn't really a complaint" she says looking over at Ivy "I just… it's kinda cool, and feels right."

"It does huh?" Ivy grins, watching Ana close up her bag.

"Yeah, I mean, I think a part of me somehow knew, like deep down. Not the you being my mom technically, just that we were closer than we were, I guess."

Ivy grins with a nod, taking the book bag, holding it up for Ana to sling onto her shoulder. "I think I know what you mean. Whatever it was, I'm just happy you weren't angry with me, and pushed me away…"

"I wouldn't do that" Ana says, giving her a side hug, after getting her backpack on her shoulder.

A bit later Ivy smiles walking up Henry at the entrance to the fair, moving right into his open arms, pecking his lips "hey handsome…"

Henry grins into the kiss "hello Ivy…" he chuckles softly.

Ivy smiles "thank you for meeting me here."

Henry nods "how was your weekend with Ana?" he asks, as he moves away, slipping his fingers through hers, to hold her hand.

Ivy smiles, giving his hand a light squeeze "it was great, low key; we mostly stayed in, watched TV and movies."

Henry grins "sounds perfect to me. I got us some tickets; we can get more if needed."

"Sounds good" Ivy nods, giving him a genuine smile "I can't wait to bring Ana one day."

"We could've met up here last night, I would've came with you two" Henry says genuinely as he gives the lady inside the fence their tickets.

"My mom doesn't approve of this kind of the stuff. The food, she finds the games a waist. I didn't want to put Ana in the situation to have to lie to her for it" Ivy says sadly.

"That's very thoughtful of you…"

Ivy blushes "well you know… being a mom and all."

"You are one hell of one."

"Come on… lets go have fun you" Ivy chuckles, Ana going back to her mom's for the week, was tough for her, she needed the distraction.

Henry nods, leading her over to some games. Taking her to the one where you pop the balloons with darts. Henry pays for them both to take three shots.

Ivy gives him a wink in thanks. She takes her first throw, missing the balloon to the right by an inch.

"Nice shot" Henry beams.

"I missed…"

"Not by much" Henry says, clearly proud.

"Is that your nice way of trying to say, I throw like a girl?" Ivy teases.

Henry blushes, biting his lip "No, no… that's not what I…"

"I'm teasing Henry" Ivy chuckles, putting a hand on his arm.

Henry shakes his head, blushing more "alright then."

Ivy then throws her second dart, hit a balloon this time "Yay!" she cheers.

Henry high fives her "Impressive shot."

Ivy laughs, the guy showing her a couple choices, she chooses the unicorn "for Ana" she grins, as she takes the toy, while Henry makes both shots. "What you going to choose?"

Henry bites his lip, picking the bright blue turtle "Think she'd like this one?"

Ivy smiles "Yeah she would…" she says, taking his hand.

Henry blushes "So… what now?"

Ivy looks around "Food?"

"That, sounds perfect" Henry nods, leading her to the main area of food. Henry buys them Hot dogs and fries, Ivy chose the food. Once they get to the table Henry takes a bite of food "So… can I ask you something?"

Ivy wipes at her mouth, after a bite of hot dog, feeling ketchup on her cheek "shoot…" she nods.

"What, exactly would you… describe us? Like, are we..?"

Ivy grins widely "Are you… asking me if I think we are dating?"

Henry chuckles "Kinda… I mean yeah. We… have gone several dates; I'd say it is fair to say we like each other right...?"

"Then… I'd like to be your girlfriend Henry… you are amazing, I know Ana likes and trust you" Ivy smiles.

"I like that" Henry chuckles.

"What?"

"You say you want to be my girlfriend."

Ivy blushes "I like the idea of you wanting to be my boyfriend."

Henry grins, reaching for her hand "I guess then… this makes us official?"

"That it does" Ivy smiles, taking his hand.

Henry grins taking another bite of the hot dog, when he notices "You wanna know the perfect way to end this date?"

"What would that be?" Ivy teasingly raises a eyebrow.

Henry points to behind her "Ferris wheel ride."

Ivy looks behind her, then back to him "I'm not a big fan of heights… but I'm willing to try with you."

The pair finished eating, went and played a few more games; and then lastly, the Ferris wheel.

Henry and Ivy's chair slowly goes around, Henry puts his arm around her, and kisses her temple "This view is amazing huh?"

Ivy hums, nodding, laying her head on his shoulder "It is… but seeing it with you makes it even better."

Henry grins, kissing her; which led to Ivy kissing him deeper, Henry's hands cupping at the back of Ivy's head, humming as the kiss continued. As the kiss continued, unknown to them, much like a movie, fireworks are going off in the sky behind them. Yep, truly a magical night as their relationship blossomed into even more.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. I'm excited for this idea. Thoughts, idea's?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. Just been working on to many things at once I guess. Anyway, last chapter, I gave a sneak peak of a Henvy story. If you didn't know already, I actually started it. So go check it out, its called** _ **I could never truly stay away.**_ **And give it a read, if you like give it a follow and like.**

 **Since fall is starting now, I decided to do a Henvy fall one-shot. Highschool sweetheart Henvy plot**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 8: Fall skip day

Ivy smiles as she pulls up to the blueish-grey house. The driveway holding a mini van and a yellow bug, which is why she was there. She honks her horn, letting Henry know she was there.

A moment later, Henry comes jogging down the front steps, his mom closely behind. He grins reaching the car, he gets in pecking her lips "Thanks babe…"

Emma grins, squatting down some "Yeah, thanks Ivy. The bug decided she didn't want to work today…" she chuckles.

"It's no problem Mrs…" Ivy starts, earning Emma's famous motherly look "I mean Emma. Henry has giving me plenty of rides to school. I owe him one…"

Emma chuckles "Alright" she kisses Henry's cheek "Have a good day kid."

"I will mom" Henry blushes, he always did when his mom was around them.

"And you to Ivy. Love you guys" Emma says, standing upright again.

"Love you too" the teens say together.

Emma smiles, giving a wave as she walks back towards the house.

Ivy grins watching her "Your mom is adorable. Is it weird for you?"

"What?"

"Your mom being pregnant again, and you're a senior?"

Henry chuckles, as she pulls away driving them to school "I don't know. Yes and no. I mean I was the only kid till I was twelve. And now she is about to have baby number five. But I mean her and Killian are happy… I guess that's what counts…"

Ivy nods "She really is happy…"

Henry nods, smiling as he sees Halloween decorations up "do you… let's play hooky today."

"What?" Ivy says shocked.

"I know, I know. But Halloween is in three days… and all the pumpkin patches and stuff like that will be done… I say, let's go have fun."

Ivy bites his lip with a sigh "Alright… lets have fun" she says, turning onto a road that leads from town, instead of turning towards school.

As Ivy drives them down the road, Henry goes onto his phone, and searches for a pumpkin patch. It takes him a few minutes. "Okay, there is one in Heartsville. About a forty-five minute away. That should be far enough, we won't have to worry about bumping into anyone."

Ivy nods "We definitely don't want that to happen."

"Is Ivy Belfry worried about skipping school?"

Ivy rolled her eyes "Not worried… per say, it just isn't my thing."

"It isn't mine either" Henry chuckles "but you are the only person I'm willing to try it with."

Ivy smiles "You to Henry… so, we will do all the fun stuff right?"

Henry nods "You bet… hayride, corn maze…"

A little while later, Ivy pulls her car into a parking space at the pumpkin patch, they had a few minutes still before they opened. She picks up the hot chocolate they stopped for as they drove; humming at the yummy taste as she sips it "I love hot chocolate."

Henry takes a sip also "Me too… it reminds me of being a little kid."

Ivy smiles "When it was you and your mom?"

"Yeah… we always had it in the house. Even in the summer" Henry smiles, at the memory.

"Now, that is commitment" Ivy chuckles as she sees the pumpkin patch opens up, and some more cars come rolling in. "That's our cue…" she grins.

The pair get out, they were among many moms and their young kids. But they didn't mind, not one bit. In fact, that made the day even better. They went on the hayride, almost got lost in the corn maze. They even enjoyed lunch from a food truck that was there. Before they left, they decide to go on the hayride again.

Ivy wraps her arms around his, resting her head on his shoulder "today had been…"

"The best?" Henry grins as he asks.

Ivy nods "It has been… it stinks that next year, we'll be in different cities."

Henry sighs "Lets… not think about it right now, okay?"

"We have to eventually…" Ivy points out.

"I know that… I just, don't want to ruin such a great day, thinking about that is all."

Ivy gives a small smile, kissing his shoulder "You're right, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay, I understand. But let's just enjoy, this, what we have right now."

"Will do Henry" Ivy grins, kissing him.

As they roll past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign, they give each other a sad look. "Thank you for asking me to do this today…" Ivy says simply to him.

Henry nods "You bet; it really was fun huh?"

"It was… so worth the possible trouble if we get caught" Ivy chuckles, as she continues to drive. It's not long before they pull up to Henry's house. Ivy bites her lip "so, back to school tomorrow?"

Henry nods "Yeah, I don't think we could manage a second day too…" he says, leaning over to kiss her.

Ivy kisses him back, with a huge grin "I love you."

"I love you more" Henry says, giving her lips another peck.

"Not possible… but I won't argue. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" Henry nods, getting out the car. He closes the door, giving her a wave as she drives away. Henry heads into the house, being greeted by his mom, he bites his lip nervously "Hey mom…"

"Hey kid… or should I say, Mr. skipper?" Emma teases.

"What?" Henry says, acting innocent.

"I know you guys skipped school Henry" Emma says, grinning shaking her head.

"You're not mad?" he asks, a bit confused.

Emma shakes her head "No, I'm not… you never have before. And… with you guys being seniors, I get it."

"Thanks mom, we just needed it."

"I get that… but no more okay?" Emma says seriously "One time only pass right now."

"Thanks mom" Henry says, with a bit of a blush "and you have my word, only time."

"Got it… now upstairs. Your work is up there" Emma says, motioning her head towards the stairs.

Henry nods, kissing her cheek as he goes by her. He heads upstairs relieved she wasn't mad. He decides to not let Ivy know, his mom knew, this was how he wasn't ruining the great day they just had.

 **Okay guys, I hope it was worth the wait. Hoping to get more soon** **Thoughts? Ideas?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy holiday's everyone. So, this request comes from my friend Kayleigh, who I role play with. This one-shot will also be in my Swan Believer one-shot series** _ **.**_ **The request was something Christmas with Henry and Ivy with their son Brendon, along with Emma and Hope. Set after the events of the series finale, and Henry ended up with Ivy instead. Ana and Lucy both live them also.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 9: Merry Christmas!

Emma was squatted down in front of the tree, as she placed the rest of the gifts under the tree for Henry and his family. She turns when she hears footsteps, spotting her husband holding their three-year-old daughter on his hip "Hey there handsome pirate" she smirks, standing up.

Killian grins "Hello Swan" he says pecking her lips "our wee princess is all cuddly up in her jammies" he smiles, as he passes their daughter over to her mom, in her red and white striped pajamas.

"I'm ready mommy" Hope says proudly as her mom brought her close.

Emma smiles, kissing her cheek "I see that sweet girl. You ready to see Henry, and Ivy, and Brenny?"

"Me gets to pway with Brenny?" Hope asks excitedly.

"Yes, you do. And Lucy and Ana too." Emma smiles.

Killian grins watching them "I'm going to go check on the food love."

"Thank you" Emma says, pecking his lips, before he walks out to the kitchen.

At Henry and Ivy's house; Henry was packing up the rest of the gifts into the back of the van, and he closes the hatch as the girls climb into the back seat.

Ivy smiles, as she gets 18-month-old Brendon into his car seat "All the gifts back there?"

Henry nods "Yep, everything is there" he smiles, kissing her cheek.

"We going yet?" Lucy asks from her seat.

"In a sec Luce" Ivy chuckles, she checks Brendon's car seat strap, then closes the door. She then lets out a small sigh "Today and tomorrow are going to be crazy, aren't they?"

Henry laughs, kissing her forehead "Yeah, but it's Christmas, it'll be worth it for the kids."

Ivy nods, kissing him back "Yeah, that is true."

Henry smiles "We better get to my mom and Killian's."

It was just a little bit later, at the Jones house, Christmas music was playing and Emma and Hope where dancing away, and giggling. Killian smiles, not wanting to interrupt, he heads out, when he sees Henry and Ivy get out their van. "Merry Christmas Eve lad" Killian chuckles as he gives his step-son a hug.

"Same Killian" Henry chuckles "Where is mom?"

"Ah, she and your sister where having a small dance party, I figured let them finish."

Then Lucy comes running up to him "Hi grandpa Killian" she says hugging him right away when she gets to him.

"Hi there princess" Killian says, kissing the top of her head, he looks up, finding Ana approaching some gifts in hand "there's Ana" he says, opening a arm for her to give her a hug.

"Hi Killian" Ana smiles, as Lucy pulls away, going to get gifts.

Ivy then walks up, with Brendon on her hip smiling "Hey Killian, merry Christmas" she says hugging him.

Killian grins hugging her back "It's good to see you guys. If you want to head in, Emma is in the living room. I'll help the lad with the gifts" he says, as he sees his step-son getting gifts from the van.

Ivy smiles, as she and the girls walk into the house "Emma, Hope?" she smiles, spotting them dancing.

Emma blushes a bit, tucking some hair behind her ear "There are some of my favorite people" she grins, hugging the girls first "How are my granddaughters?" she asks fondly.

Ivy watches with a smile, that Emma and Killian accepted Ana so easily.

"Good Grammy" Lucy smiles, Emma liked to tease that she was too young to be a grandma, so they combined Emma and Grandma, and came up with Grammy for her.

Ana smiles, as she snuggled a bit closer to the woman "Good, merry almost Christmas."

"Merry almost Christmas" Emma returns, kissing both their heads. Emma then lets them go "You put those gifts by the tree okay?" they both nod, while she goes to Ivy, who now had both her and Brendon's coats off, "And here is my favorite daughter-in-law, and grandson" she says hugging Ivy and Brendon.

"Hi Emma" Ivy happily hugs her back.

"Gammy" Brendon squeals, as he hugs her with his mom.

Emma smiles brightly, taking her grandson into her arms "I swear you've grown in the last few days" she chuckles, holding the boy on her hip, as Hope walks over.

"Oh look at you all cozy" Ivy smiles, picking the girl up into her arms, kissing her cheek.

"Hi Iby" Hope smiles, hugging her, her smile growing even more when her dad and brother walk in.

Henry laughs seeing his sisters face "Hey Hope" he says, walking over, kissing her cheek. Brendon whines from Emma's arms, and Henry pouts walking over, coming over, kissing his cheek "I didn't forget about you…" he says, setting the gifts down, then hugs his mom "Merry Christmas mom."

Emma uses a arm to hug him back "Merry Christmas kid."

Henry smiles, closing his eyes as they hug, being taken from the moment when Brendon taps his shoulder, saying 'dada'. Henry chuckles, lifting the boy into his arms "I got you, you little stinker."

Ivy laughs, as she walks over, Hope still in her arms, "Someone just likes daddy."

Henry smiles, kissing her cheek "What can I say…"

A little bit later, Emma with Hope, and Henry with Brendon where sitting on the floor after gifts where open. Ivy, Ana, Lucy and Killian where getting things ready for dinner.

Emma smiles, combing her fingers through her daughter's hair, as Hope and Brendon play with Hopes pirate ship "So you guys go to Regina's tomorrow?"

Henry nods "Yeah, mom will be there. Aunt Zelena… Robin and Alice. A bit more chaotic then today, but it'll be nice. And we'll stop by Grandma and Gramps before we go home, to see you all."

"Well, you know your grandma, will insist you come anyway" Emma laughs "I know I say this a lot Henry, but I'm so glad you're home now, I missed you like crazy when you were gone. I'm so happy for you, for everything you did, and finding love. But I hated that you were gone."

"I really missed you a lot too mom" Henry nods, as he watches Brendon play "Just know I don't plan on going like that again."

"Good… cause I won't be so willing to let you go" Emma says, cupping his cheek.

Hope looks up "Henry no weave again" she shakes her head.

Henry laughs "Don't you worry Hope, I'm not."

Emma kisses the top of Hopes head "She loves her brother."

Brendon grins, "Wike daddy."

Henry smiles, pulling the boy into his lap, covering his face with kisses. Hope quickly climbs into his lap too, making Henry laugh "I like you two too."

Emma smiles, pulling out her phone, taking their picture "Look at you guys."

Ivy then walks in, seeing the kids attacking Henry with kisses, as Emma stands up "Should we save him?" she laughs.

"I think he has it covered" Emma laughs, as Henry wraps a arm around Hope making her squeal.

Ivy smiles, crossing her arms across her chest "He really is good with kids…"

Emma nods, putting a hand on Ivy's back "He is… a natural. They all love him."

Ivy beams "Yeah they do" she says with a nod.

"You two planning to have any more?" Emma asks gently; as Henry wrangles the kids.

Ivy sighs "We've talked about… we'd like Brendon to be a bit older first. One day."

Emma smiles "Well, as much as I love my grandbabies, I'm fine with you guys waiting."

Henry stands up, a kid under each arm "I go 'em."

Both women laugh, Emma walks by, kissing his cheek, then heads into the kitchen to check on the others.

Ivy gently takes Brendon from him, and kisses him "Thank you…"

"For what?" Henry smiles, moving his sister to his hip.

"All of this" Ivy smiles "Merry Christmas Author."

"Merry Christmas lotus" Henry smiles, kissing her after.

 **I wanted to end here first, saying merry belated Christmas to everyone. And happy holidays. I know it's a bit late, but hey, it happens right. Hope you enjoyed Kayleigh. Thoughts, ideas?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, welcome back. Today's one-shot is Henvy meeting while on vacation with their families.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 10: It all started that summer

Henry sighs as he gets up from his beach chair, walking away from him mom, step-dad and siblings. He loved them all, but at 17, he wanted some time alone, especially from his little sister and brother. As he walks over towards the small bar that sat on the back of the beach, he notices her. This was day 3 of vacation, and he had seen her everyday they were there. This was his chance to say hi, if only he could strike up the courage too.

Ivy swirls the straw around her glass, as she stares out to the water of the beach. Ivy enjoyed her time at the beach, she really did. It was the perfect time to read, sleep, and people watch. But of course, her mom had to come to ruin her trip. Ivy's family owned a home here, and Ivy spent majority of her summer there, even at just nearly 17. Her parents taking turns to visit. This week, happens to be her mom. Don't get her wrong, she loves her mom, she always brought anxiety and pressure, 'things' that you shouldn't feel in the summer. Just then she sees him, a new boy she had spotted around the town. She over hears the bartender asks him what he wanted, and see's he had no idea "I recommend the virgin daiquiri, it's like a smoothie basically."

Henry smiles, and tells the bar tender he'll have that. He then looks at Ivy "Thank you…" he chuckles.

"It's no problem" Ivy shrugs a bit, sipping her drink "I'm Ivy by the way, Ivy Belfry" she says, offering her hand for a shake.

Henry takes her offered hand "HI Ivy, I'm Henry Swan-Jones."

"Hyphenated huh? Fancy" Ivy chuckles.

Henry blushes "Not really… I um, was adopted by my step-dad, and that meant his last name. And well, at ten, I always had my mom's last name… didn't seem right to get rid of it…" he shrugs.

Ivy nods "That's cool" she smiles, see the bar tender bring him his drink "How long you here for?"

"Um… we leave Sunday morning" Henry nods, taking a sip "wow, that is really good" he chuckles, taking another sip "what about you?"

"I'm here all summer, my family owns a home here" Ivy says, as Henry sits on the seat next to her.

"Wow, that's cool" Henry smiles, as he looks over towards his parents, and waves to them.

Ivy grins watching them "Yeah, it's fun. I like it, it's quiet, peaceful, until my parents come."

"Not close to your parents?"

"My dad, yeah. Unfortunately, he doesn't get to come here as much. My mom, well, let's just say, it's complicated."

"Got it" Henry nods "it would cool for alone time here. What do you do with your days, there isn't much to do?"

"I read mainly… we have a pool at the house, but I like to come here for a bit. Watch the families, listen to music… and I actually work at the ice cream shop, over by the grocery store a couple days a week."

"That sounds like a cool way to spend the summer" Henry nods, then he hears his dad calling him "I huh, better head out" he says, picking up his plastic cup.

"Wait…" Ivy says, as he was about to walk away.

"Yeah?" Henry turns around, to look at her.

"Tonight, a friend of mine is having a bit of a party… a fire, games… would you want to come?"

Henry sighs, looking over at his family, then back at her "I'll have to see if I can get away, but it does sound nice."

"Great it starts a seven" Ivy blushes "um… so off main street, where the market is" she says "there is a road called rose lane" she states, getting a nod "from that side of the road, it's the third house down, it's white with a wraparound porch…"

"Okay" Henry nods "Rose lane, third house, that's white?" he clarifies, earning a nod "I'll hopefully see you later?"

"I look forward to it" Ivy smiles "see you later Henry Swan-Jones."

"See you later Ivy Belfry" Henry says, now blushing, then heads away to his family.

 **MTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTB**

Henry walks down the stairs from the upstairs of their rental home, spotting his mom in the kitchen making popcorn, they were having a early movie so his brother and sister could get to sleep at a decent time "hey mom…"

Emma looks up grinning "Why are you dressed, it's movie time?"

"Um actually, at the beach today, I was invited to a party" Henry bites his lip.

"That girl you were talking to when you got your drink?" Emma teasingly raises a eyebrow.

Henry nods "Yeah, actually. It's at a local kid's house I guess, I promise I won't be late."

Killian pat's the back of his shoulder "Is it chaperoned lad?"

"She didn't say" Henry says, knowing it was best to be honest, his mom had a way of knowing when anyone lied to her.

Emma sighs "Where is it at?"

"Off main street?" Henry says "the street was called um… Rose lane."

"Aye, I saw it as we drove through" Killian nods, taking a handful of popcorn.

Emma sighs "Alright, you can go but…" she starts, wanting to set some ground rules "NO drinking, no drugs. If you see anyone doing anything like that, call me, I don't care what the time is, call me or dad. If you feel uncomfortable at all, call us, okay?"

"Okay mom, got it" Henry nods "thank you."

Emma smiles, coming over, kissing his forehead "You're welcome. It's your vacation too, I can't just expect you to stay inside watching _Moana_ again."

Henry laughs at the mention of his sibling's favorite movie "Seriously, thank you mom."

"Just don't make me regret it" Emma says seriously, rubbing his arm "how do you plan to get there?"

"Is it cool if I take my bike?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

A bit later Henry finds himself walking inside the house. Music is playing, and there are other teenagers all over the place, cups in had as he walked past, hoping to see Ivy. It takes a minute but he finally finds her in the kitchen getting a drink "Hey…" he smiles, approaching her.

Ivy turns around, a huge grin growing on her face "Hey Henry… I was hoping you would show up."

"You think I wouldn't?" Henry chuckles, moving to stand more next to her.

"I mean, kinda… you're on vacation with your family and all" Ivy raises a eyebrow.

Henry nods, looking down a second, before looking at her again "Yeah, I get that. I did ask about coming… I didn't want to just sneak off, you know?"

"And your mom let you?"

"Reluctantly, yes" Henry chuckles "she said it was my vacation too. But I had to agree to things."

Ivy nods "Like?" she chuckles, grabbing him a pop.

"No drinking or drugs" Henry blushes "she's… a cop."

"Ah" Ivy nods with a laugh, she says passing him a pop "gotcha. Not my thing anyway either."

"Good to know" Henry smiles, taking a sip of his pop "Thank you."

"No problem… head outside?"

"Yeah" Henry nods, as she leads them outside to a deck where there were even more people, a game of cornhole going. They end up sitting on a picnic bench "So, you guys have a lot of party's?"

Ivy shrugs "These guys do, yeah. I don't always come. I mean I like coming, but not all the time. I like sitting and watching a movie, not always watching people make fools of themselves."

"Movies huh? My family does movie nights a lot" Henry says, with a small blush.

Ivy smiles "Are you close to your family then?"

Henry nods "Yeah, we are. I know that probably seems lame…"

Ivy shakes her head "Not at all. I wish I could say the same…"

"You said you were close more with your dad, right?"

Ivy nods "Yeah… but I wish it was different with my mom, you know? Sometimes, I wish I could get more of her attention, other than her criticizing me for something…"

"That has to tough" Henry says, biting his lip.

Ivy shrugs "Used to it. So, onto lighter topics. Those kids with you on the beach...?"

"My little brother and sister; Hope and Liam, their five and three."

Ivy smiles "That's cool. Are you close with them?"

Henry nods "Yeah, I guess so. I mean close for our age gap that is. But yeah, I mean I watch them when mom and dad want a date night. I play games with them."

"Sounds like you are a fun big brother then" Ivy smiles.

"I try to be" Henry smiles "they're not so bad for being little."

Ivy chuckles "That's sweet though. What about, a girlfriend… or boyfriend?" she quickly adds, incase. She didn't get the vibe but you never know.

"Single currently" Henry says biting his lip "me and her dated for like, two years. Haven't asked anyone else since."

Ivy bites her lip "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, it's okay though" Henry shrugs.

Ivy smiles "Well, I'm glad it's not a horrible thing."

"Not really. So, where are you from anyway?"

"New York" Ivy smiles "my parents work in the city, and we live outside the city, but we can take the train in…"

"That's cool. I've been there a few times" Henry smiles "I love central park."

"It is pretty, I especially love in the fall, the leaves changing" Ivy beams "and what about you? You said it was a small town?"

Henry nods "We live in Maine, it's called, and please don't laugh… Storybrooke."

"That's a interesting name."

Henry laughs "I know… but, it's home you know?"

Ivy nods "I get it, yeah. But I bet it's a nice place huh?"

Henry nods "It is, everyone knows each other, which can be a pain also. It's by the water also, that's where my step dad works, by the docks. Were one of those fishing towns."

Ivy nods "Sounds cool though. Do you guys have nice beaches?"

Henry bites his lip "Their rocky. But we can still go swimming and everything. But you need shoes getting into the water though."

Ivy nods "That's cool. Sounds like a fun place."

"It is, I like being there" Henry nods, sipping his pop.

Ivy smiles, watching him "So, this place isn't much different from home?"

"Not much" Henry shakes his head "this you can tell is more touristy town, where you can tell we are basic small town."

Ivy nods "Yeah, we are. I guess not being to crazy from the city would be that way. How did you guys find out about here?"

"Funny story actually" Henry chuckles "when my grandparents where newly married, they where going to a beach near by… I can't remember what they said the name was. Anyway, they took a wrong turn, and ended up here instead… it was too late to continue driving, so they stayed the night, then went to the right beach the next day. They ended up liking here instead. So… every couple of summers they'd come back for vacation. We don't come that much; this is only the third time I came."

"That's cool though… a wrong turn, turning into the best trips and stuff" Ivy grins, looking over as some of the guys got loud from the game.

 **MTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTMB**

The rest of the week, goes about the same, Henry spends time with his family during the day, then would go see Ivy. While Ivy spent her days trying to avoid her mother as much as possible. The only highlight with her mom being there was seeing her sister. Even one of the days Henry and his family went for ice cream while she worked, it was the highlight of her day. The final day was sad, they spent most of it together at a founder picnic the town was throwing.

Ivy leans back into Henry as the two sat on a blanket waiting for the fire works "I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow…"

Henry sighs "I know… it sucks. We can exchange numbers…"

Ivy nods "Yeah, we can. It just won't be the same. You'll go home, and be back to your routine, I'll just be a memory."

Henry bites his lip "Even if that's true… It's a great memory, this is the best vacation I've ever had."

Ivy blushes "You mean that?"

Henry nods, but is interrupted by the loud bang of the fireworks. He wraps his arms around her in a hug. As the grand finale starts, Ivy looks up, locking her lips with his, and he accepts, finishing as the final bang sounds. "Thank you for the great week Ivy…"

Ivy smiles "You're welcome, I want to say thank you also. It's been a great week."

Henry nods, taking a piece of paper, writing down his number for her "call me."

Ivy chuckles, "I will."

 **MTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTB**

 _15 years later_

Henry squints a bit as he walked out on the beach, feeling the sand between his toes, as he carried his shoes. His other hand, was being held by his 10-year-old daughter Lucy. "This is it Luce… the beach."

"Wow, it's so pretty dad" Lucy smiles up at him.

"It is huh?" Henry chuckles down at her. This was the first time he has taken Lucy to the beach. Well, this beach. He hadn't been back since that summer, when he met Ivy. They talked a few times on the phone after that night with the fireworks. But that only last till October, when they both got busy. Henry went off to college, where he met his now ex-wife Jacinda. Jacinda hated the beach, so he never managed to get her to come here. So now, he was bringing Lucy. He had told her about this place multiple times, the only beach she ever got to see was the one at home, but it wasn't much of one. He hoped in general, he could take her to do more, now that it was just them, Jacinda leaving them for Europe.

"Yeah, I wonder why mom didn't like it?" Lucy asks, although her mom could be a touchy subject.

"Not sure princess, she never said" Henry says, tightening his grip on her hand.

Ivy looks down to her side, as she feels a small hand, intertwine with her own, and she beams as they walk along the beach "What do you think bud?" she asks her seven-year-old son.

Brendon looks up at his mom, giggling as the water washes over his feet "It's cool mom, it feels nice."

Ivy smiles widely at her son. He was her pride and joy, the one person she loved more then anything. He was the only good thing to come out of her marriage to Nick. He was decent enough guy, but he was who her mother wanted her to marry, not who she wanted to marry. She has caught Nick cheating on her 4 years ago, but oddly enough, she wasn't surprised, she wasn't hurt. The divorce was amicable, but admitting they never really loved the other. They shared custody of Brendon, the poor kid having to travel out to California just to see him. "You loved it when you were little…"

"I was here when I was little?" Brendon asks curiously.

Ivy hums with a nod "Every summer."

"Why don't I remember?"

"The last time we came, you were only two" Ivy says simply.

Brendon nods "Then why are we now?" he looks up at her squinting from the sun.

"To see a old friend of mommy's, okay?"

Brendon nods "Okay mommy" he says leaning into her side.

A few minutes later, Ivy and Brendon walk up to who she recognized as Henry, thanks to his Facebook page.

"Well, isn't it Henry Swan-Jones" Ivy smiles brightly, making him turn around.

Henry smiles with a light chuckle "Ivy Belfry…" he then walks over, hugging her "it's great to see you."

Ivy hugs him back "It's so great to see you… Mr. author you."

Henry blushes "Who's this little guy?"

Ivy puts her hand on the boy's back "This is my son Brendon…"

"Hi Brendon" Henry gives him a wave "and this…" he reaches for Lucy's hand "is my daughter Lucy."

"Hi Lucy" Brendon waves with a big smile.

"Hi Lucy" Ivy says at the same time, giving Henry a big smile.

"Hi" Lucy shyly smiles.

"How long are you guys staying?" Ivy asks.

Henry sighs "We have five days, that's all I could get. I have a meeting for my next book."

Ivy nods "Well, I think five days is enough to catch up. But… this time, we stay in touch?"

Henry nods "Most definitely, I'm sorry we didn't before."

"Let's start then… "Ivy smiles, as Lucy and Brendon walk ahead, as they walk side-by-side, talking, catching up.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Just want to quickly put here, the first part, when Henry and Ivy met was early 2000's not every teen had phones just yet. Or social media. Might do a sequel to this. Tell me what you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back everyone. Today's one-shot is inspired by a role play me and friend Kayleigh started. I loved the idea, so wanted to make it into a one-shot. So, half the credit belongs to Kayleigh.**

 **So, obviously this is au, no magic. Henry and Ivy are both teachers at a middle school, been dating awhile, and it's pretty well known they are together, and the students are big supports in it. Henry comes to Ivy's classroom to surprise her.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 11: Can I ask you a question?

Henry lets out a nervous breath as he reaches the class room door, the blind on the window of the door, is open, and he could see inside. His beautiful Ivy, teaching her art class. She was a well-loved teacher by the students, and of course him also. He was a English teacher, he sometimes wasn't sure what she saw in him, but he was happy with whatever it was.

Ivy turns around from the board, hearing her students muffling laughs "What's so funny you guys?"

Allison points at the door, smiling. And so does several of the other students in the room.

Ivy walks over to by the door, and see's Henry. She turns to the students "Alright you guys, start your drawings okay?" she says, then opens the door with a grin "Can I help you Mr. Mills?"

Henry smiles, moving too quickly pecks her lips "I just wanted to say hi, I have no class right now."

"As you can see, I do" Ivy teasingly raises a eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, just wanted to see you is all" Henry looks at her with a teasing pout.

Ivy chuckles "I miss you too, but I should get to work."

"Wait, um… can I come in? I would like to ask you something."

Ivy raises a eyebrow "Um sure… but you could ask me know, here."

"Nah" Henry shakes his head "I want to in here." Henry then walks in, when Ivy moves over "Hey kids" he smiles, waving at the kids as he walks inside the room.

The class lets out a chorus of "Hey Mr. Mills" and "What's up Mr. Mills?" which makes both Henry and Ivy blush from the focus of attention.

"I was wondering guys, if it would be okay with you… if I asked Ms. Belfry a question?" Henry asks hopefully, he earns nods from the class.

"Couldn't you had asked me a question at the door?" Ivy smiled awkwardly, eyeing him.

"Well, I know, after, you'll understand why… Ivy… when I met you four years ago, on my first day of work at this school, I knew I met someone special. Not only were you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen… but the most amazing person, inside and out. From the moment we started dating, my life changed. I've never felt so loved, and so important to anyone, well besides my parents" he chuckles "until then. And I can't imagine you not being in my life. But to make that life better… I'd love to call you my wife…" he then pulls out a ring box, getting down on one knee, the students had gone completely quite "Ivy Belfry… will you do me the honor, and marry me and be my wife?" he says, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh…" Ivy whispers, her hand going over her mouth, tears starting in her eyes also, and she starts to nod "Yes… yes I'll marry you Henry…" she says, letting out a tearful laugh.

Henry grins, taking the ring from the box, sliding it onto her finger, he then stands up, as the students cheer for them. He kisses her deeply, then pulls away enough, touching their foreheads together "I love you…"

"I love you to Henry" Ivy smiles big, kissing him back again.

As the pair kiss more, the students cheer loudly, making them laugh, pulling away from each other.

Henry laughs, pulling away, "Alright, alright, get to work" he teases, waving them off.

Ivy laughs, leaning her forehead against his chest, then looks up at him "Did this all really just happen?"

Henry nods "Yeah…" he chuckles, beaming at the thought "we're engaged… finance."

"I like the sound of that word… finance" Ivy grins up at him, but then sees the students watching "You better go, I think…"

Henry nods, kissing her one last time "See you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Love you" Henry smiles, getting to the door.

Ivy nods "Love you."

Henry gives her one last smile, then walks out the door.

Ivy blushes when she hears the door close behind him, then turns back to her kids, beaming from happiness "Alright, where were we...?"

 **Hope you all enjoyed, just something cute, I thought you guys would enjoy. I hope everyone is staying save, and inside during this craziness. Remember to keep washing your hands. And please do not leave your house unless you have too. Much love to you all.**


End file.
